


Children Kidnap Animals And Make Them Fight And Somehow Not Get Killed

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: Groudon is RedKyogre is BlueWelcome to the Pokemon CrackficPikachu
Relationships: Relationships are up to your imagination, There's a buncha em' tbh
Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717606
Kudos: 1





	Children Kidnap Animals And Make Them Fight And Somehow Not Get Killed

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a switch.  
> Anygays enjoy.

So basically you are this kid, that goes outside to have an adventure,  
but sadly that is now illegal because of the current state that we are all in.

So in each game, getting a slav- I mean pokemon is different each time.  
Sometimes you might need to go to a patch of grass to trigger an event, sometimes you just need to save the vet.  
Whatever it is, you get a pet out of it.

And you are forced to watch on how to catch pokemon even if you know how to, but I think you can skip that tutorial in sword and shield.  
So now you go and kill random mutated animals to level up your slave/s.  
Sometimes you might even kidnap one of those mutated animals that may or may not be a human or an object that got possessed or something.  
and somehow not get killed during that process.

So you go on this adventure, legally fighting people, legally kidnapping animals, fighting people who also kidnap animals but from other people and are considered as villains, looking at how cute your slaves are, fighting people who own a gym but the gym isn't for exercise for humans, and then destroy the fuck outta each champion.  
Each time you yeet your pokemon into existence slowly but surely takes a fraction of your sanity making you a puppet to whatever the hell you're being controlled in.  
(I am slowly forgetting what grammar is)

Now that we talked about the basics of what the game is, let's talk about the weird ass fandom we have.  
So most of the fandom draws fanart of each of the playable children and probably ship them with the other characters and also not considering the age gap.  
Sometimes it's just the NPCs that people like, and other times its just pokemon that people like.  
People also ship the pokemon with other pokemon, and people also make weird ass hentai of this fandom, I'm not even sure if pokemon are considered furries at this point but whatever.

Pokemon is just weird but I fucking love it so I have no permission to say that it's weird.  
Also people are fucking obsessed with their fave characters.  
Also also people make fanmade versions of each game.

Also also also, pokemon has anime, but the main character is this guy named after the remains of something after a fire.  
He also fails at winning each championship but becomes a champion in alola .  
He is also immortal and a very lucky bastard because he cannot fucking die.  
And also PKMN SM and PKMN SWSH made him look younger than he's supposed to be .  
And the people that joins him in his journey are either made up for the sake of the plot or either are from the game but with a different personality.

There's a lot to cover here but uh,  
I think this is how much I can remember.  
Umm,  
Sorry,  
I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, most of my crackfics are basically just a guide on what each fandom is at this point.  
> Maybe I should do movies or shows next time.
> 
> Also holy shit grammar is in here.
> 
> My Monster Prom Crackfic has more hits than the other crackfics.


End file.
